


Pumpkins and Emotions

by MapleThisOff



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First mafibusher fic here let’s go, Pumpkin carving, ambioso, im lowkey obsessed with this ship, ive never carved pumpkins I’m fully relying on WikiHow for this, mafibusher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleThisOff/pseuds/MapleThisOff
Summary: Pumpkin carving with a side of repressed love.





	Pumpkins and Emotions

****

As Halloween approached the town had put up decorations to celebrate the spooky spirit. Paper bats, surprisingly realistic props, and jack-o-lanterns of various quality lined the streets of Salem. As the afternoon sun peeked through the clouds, the mafia’s two killers sat on the steps of the Godfather’s manor, surrounded by pumpkins. Every year the mafia would carve pumpkins for the Autumn Festival, and this year the responsibility fell into the shoulders of the two people who would probably kill each other before killing the town.

“So, what exactly is this whole pumpkin caving thing?” Aija asked, slipping on some gloves.

“First off, it’s carving, not caving you dumbass,” Francesco began, reading the poorly written instructions the consigliere gave to him, “Second, we’re just cutting faces into these pumpkins.” He passed the paper to Aija, letting her read the instructions. They both picked up a carving knife and cut the crowns off the pumpkins.

“Y’know, this is kinda like surgery.” Aija said, scooping out the seeds and fibres with her hands, “Think about it. Cutting open a body, taking out the insides, placing a random foreign object inside, random nasty shit everywhere. They’re pretty damn similar.”

“The hell kind of surgery have you seen? Also, could you please use a spoon? Last I checked humans didn’t devolve into mindless beasts.” The only reply the mafioso received was a dirty glove tossed at his face.

“Hey, are these supposed to resemble anyone, or is it a free for all kind of a thing?” The ambusher took a swig of rum from the bottle she brought along, offering some to Francesco as well.

“Uh… I’m not sure. Maybe….” his thoughts drifted off as his brain went on autopilot and said the one thing he didn’t want to mention, “Maybe each other?” He didn’t even realize what he said until he saw Aija just staring at him with a confused expression. But she quickly replaced it with a mischievous smile.

“That’ll be easy!” She picked up the empty pumpkin and threw it, watching it crumble atop the cobblestone pathway that led to the manor. “That’s you.” She said, pointing to the pile of orange mush.

“Ha ha, very fucking funny. But for real, we gotta actually put effort into these.”

“Effort? What the hell is that?”

“Don’t be a smartass, this is a tradition. We can’t just crush pumpkins and call it a day.”

“Yeah right, you just want free art of you. Whatever, just don’t expect much.”

The afternoon drifted into evening as Aija and Francesco carved away at their pumpkins. Well, Francesco was actually carving. Aija just stabbed the pumpkin multiple times to make a face. As the sky began to shift from blue to various hues of pink and purple the two of them finished their pumpkin portraits. Francesco was very pleased with his. He felt like he captured every detail. Aija’s sparkling eyes, the random scratches on her face, her playful grin he had the pleasure of seeing way too often. He felt like it encapsulated her personality. Aija, on the other hand, turned her pumpkin to reveal a jagged, misshapen, cranky face with what barely resembled a gun on the right side of the pumpkin. Francesco didn’t know how to feel. His mind told him to be really damn pissed and split the pumpkin. But when he saw the proud expression painted on Aija’s face his frown morphed into a smile. He saw the pile of crushed and mutilated pumpkins from her previous attempts. She clearly tried, and she looked really happy with her result.

“Wow, that’s me? You never told me you could actually do artsy fartsy shit.” Aija exclaimed in total awe as she gently picked it up to examine it. “It’s like an exact replica man!” Francesco prayed the golden hues of the evening would hide his blushing cheeks. It wasn’t often he got a compliment, much less from the person he hated to admit he was head over heels in love with.

“Thanks, yours is pretty cool too.” Francesco reached for Aija’s attempt at carving him. It had a certain cutesy flair. Sure it was very jagged and lacked any resemblance of Francesco, but it held a special place in his heart. He turned it around to see if there was anything else on it and noticed something. On the center of the pumpkin’s base where the tealight would be placed was a heart shaped indent. Francesco could feel his cheeks burn was he turned to face Aija. She was still admiring the pumpkin Francesco made, completely oblivious to the fact that he had noticed the secret heart she placed on her pumpkin.

Aija bid farewell to Francesco, carrying some pumpkin scraps in her arms. As she walked down the steps, Francesco held the pumpkin the ambusher made for him, smiling as the stars began to shine through the sky. He knew he had feelings for her, but he could never show them. As soon as Aija was out of his sight he picked up the knife and carved a small heart on the bottom of the pumpkin he made for Aija, hidden from the world’s view. The moon crept up, and the two pumpkins shone by the stairwell, clearly present, but still ignored, just like their love for each other.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write happy ship stuff in a while. Thanks to the folks on Discord for helping me out with mafibusher prompts, you all are the best.


End file.
